Gabumon
|type of hero = Digimon |goals = Defeat all evil that threatens the Digital World (all succeded) |enemies = |hobby = Listening to Matt's harmonica, ice cream |skills = Blue Blaster, Horn Attack, Tsuno Kougeki}} 'Gabumon is one of the main heroes in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure and tri and is Matt Ishida's partner.' '''His fresh form is Punimon and in-training is Tsunomon. Gabumon can Digivolve to Garurumon and then WereGarurumon and his Mega forms is MetalGarurumon and Gabumon Bond of Friendship. His know attack is Blue Blaster, which is a blast of blue fire from his mouth. In the English version, he is voiced by Kirk Thornton in Digimon Adventure series, returned to reprise his role in ''Digimon Adventure tri. and Jeff Nimoy in Revenge of Diaboromon. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Mayumi Yamaguchi and returned to reprise his role for Digimon Adventure tri. & Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. Appearance He resembles a yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish white pelt with navy blue markings and has a yellow horn protrudes at the top of his head. Personality He is shy and obedient. He is soft-spoken and has a kind heart. He is extremely loyal to his friends, especially to Matt, and would follow him through everything even if he doesn't agree with his partner's actions. History Background It is revaled that Gabumon was created, along with the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, as part of a project to help control the balance between good and evil in the Digital World. When he is a Digi-Egg connected to Crest of Friendship, the Dark Masters attack the facility where he is housed, and Gennai flees with the eggs in hand. He is taken to File Island, where he hatches into Punimon who eventually digivolves into Tsunomon. During this time, he plays with the other Digimon as he holds the Digivice that belongs to Matt, waiting for his partner's arrival. Digimon Adventure Tsunomon discovers his partner, Matt, after he comes to the Digital World, and they meet up with the rest of the DigiDestined, who attend the same summer camp as Matt: Tai and Koromon, Izzy and Motimon, Sora and Yokomon, Mimi and Tanemon, Joe and Bukamon, and T.K. and Tokomon. Unfortunately, a Kuwagamon who menaced Tai, Koromon, Izzy, and Motimon attacks them once more but Tsunomon, alongside the other Digimon, digivolves to his Rookie form to protect his partner and becomes Gabumon. Though strong, Kuwagamon is still stronger, and they are thrown off a cliff. Gomamon rescues them from drowning and begins to travel across File Island. When the group takes a rest at an abandoned trolley, they decide to take watch. When Matt tries to sleep, he orders Gabumon to sleep next to his little brother T.K., and the two get into a little teasing argument. Matt has trouble sleeping though, and Gabumon wakes to Matt's hamonica. The two bond with the sound, until a Seadramon is unintentionally angered and attacks. Gabumon dives after Matt when he tries to return to the island Seadramon pushed out into the lake, and when Matt is being squeezed to death by Seadramon, Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon and drives him away. Gabumon follows Matt as they traverse File Island. After the group gets separated by Devimon, Gabumon finds Matt shelter a cave when they become trapped in a snowstorm while he attempts to go search for T.K. Unfortunately, Matt is impatient and tries to look himself, but he passes out in the cold. Gabumon discovers him and returns him to the cave, where he gives up his pelt in order to provide Matt warmth. He gets a cold from the exchange, however. Gabumon returns to Primary Village in time to protect T.K. from Leomon as Garurumon. They subsequently defeat Devimon and are told by Gennai to head to the Server Continent. Along the way, the group finds the Tags to their Crests but are attacked by Etemon on the Continent itself. The DigiDestined manage to escape into a tunnel. The group travels across Server, avoiding Etemon's notice as well as getting training from Piximon, where Matt discovered his Crest of Friendship. When they discover Etemon's main base of operations and Datamon kidnaps Sora, Garurumon provides distraction for the rescue mission. Etemon fuses with his Dark Network, however, but MetalGreymon dispatches him. His massive energy causes a dimensional rift to open, which Tai and MetalGreymon are sucked into. In an attempt to look for Tai and Agumon, the group fractures until only Matt, Gabumon, T.K., and Tokomon are left. Matt and Gabumon intend for a quick check across the lake. Unfortunately, they get lost and then discover Joe having been tricked into working at Digitamamon's diner for not having the right currency. Though Matt wishes to return to find T.K., the two stay because of veiled threats against Joe, though Matt's irritation with Joe continues to grow. The situation reaches its boiling point when Tai, Agumon, T.K., and Patamon come, and Matt finally breaks. When Joe tries to sacrifice himself to protect T.K., Matt understands the meaning of friendship. His knowledge allows Garurumon to digivolve to WereGarurumon, who defeats Digitamamon. Gabumon and Matt then go with T.K. and Patamon, managing to find Izzy and Tentomon when they escape Vademon. By now, Myotismon has emerged as the next great threat, and he is in search of the eighth DigiDestined child. The DigiDestined pursue him to the Real World through Myotismon's special gate. While Matt and T.K. travel home, they meet up with Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, who, though initially Myotismon's servants, befriend them and protect them from Myotismon. WereGarurumon attempts to avenge their punishment, though they only manage to drive Myotismon off. When Gatomon is captured and Myotismon stages an all out attack to round up all the children to force Gatomon to find her partner, discovered to be Tai's sister Kari Kamiya, Matt and Gabumon are woken by Matt's father Hiroaki Ishida and whisked into hiding, as he had an encounter with Gizamon. Tai entrusts Kari's safety to Matt and Gabumon, who eventually meets up with Sora and Birdramon. Unfortunately, Phantomon follows Sora to their hidden location, and Garurumon desperately tries to protect Kari. Phantomon's forces have them at their mercy when Kari opts instead to give herself up to prevent their deaths. After Myotismon is first defeated due to Wizardmon's sacrifice, Myotismon instead digivolves to VenomMyotismon. The DigiDestined believe that the key to defeating VenomMyotismon is to have Angemon and Angewomon shoot Tai and Matt with arrows of hope and light. Both of them agree, and Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, Mega Digimon who, with help, manage to defeat VenomMyotismon. Thinking that it is finally over, the group is shocked to see the Digital World appear in the sky. The DigiDestined and their partners decide to go back to protect both worlds they love. All of them open another warp and go back to the Digital World to restore the balance. The Dark Masters emerge as the major enemy, and it is revealed that they were the ones who warped and rebuilt the Digital World. Upon their return, Gabumon is handily defeated even as MetalGarurumon, and it is only through the agency of Piximon, who tells the group that they must become strong, that they are able to escape the immediate situation. It is through his sacrifice that they are able to flee entirely. ai takes this to mean that they must become physically strong, and he orders the group to defeat a Shellmon, whom they previously needed to digivolve to beat. After Whamon sacrifices himself to protect the DigiDestined, WarGreymon is able to defeat the area's Dark Master, MetalSeadramon. In the Dark Master Puppetmon's forest, Gabumon is rendered nearly useless by Puppetmon's manipulations, but T.K. manages to free them from Puppetmon's control. Matt, however, feels alienated from the group and falls prey to Cherrymon's manipulations. Though Gabumon tries to convince Matt to return to the group and believe in them, he eventually quiets and decides to follow Matt in whatever decision he chooses, even if that means fighting the other DigiDestined. As MetalGarurumon, he saves the others the from attacking Garbagemon. MetalGarurumon demands a duel with WarGreymon, and the two clash in the skies as their partners do on the ground. Their battle ultimately causes a rift in the friends. Matt leaves to reevaluate his place in the group, while Mimi can't deal with the drama and the fighting and strikes off on her own, while Joe goes with her to make sure she is safe. After his defeat at the hands of the other DigiDestined, Puppetmon finds Matt and MetalGarurumon in the forest and thinks he can control them. MetalGarurumon proves otherwise, destroying the Dark Master once and for all before leaving. In the meantime, Matt and Gabumon wander. Matt is seduced by the Digital World's darkness and falls into depression as he names his faults. Gabumon won't stand for this, however, resorting to even biting Matt in order to snap him out of it. Gabumon argues that Matt does matter, and their friendship saves Matt. They promise to be friends forever. They save Sora from a similar situation and return to where Tai has been holding the line against Piedmon. Unfortunately, Piedmon proves to be too strong and captures him, WarGreymon, and their partners by turning them into keychains. MagnaAngemon, Patamon's Ultimate form, saves them, and they manage to defeat Piedmon, only for Apocalymon to appear. Apocalymon turns out to be a formidable foe, destroying their Crests and managing to turn them into free-floating data. Gabumon declares that he'll fight and bonds silently with Matt about their friendship. Matt discovers that the Crest of Friendship lies within him, and uses that power to digivolve Gabumon to MetalGarurumon and return to normal. All together, the group defeats Apocalymon, with MetalGarurumon launching a Giga Missile directly into his main body. Unfortunately, the solar eclipse marks the rebirth of the Digital World. In the English version, it is thought that the gate would never reopen, stranding the DigiDestined in the Digital World, while the Japanese version has the reasoning that the Digital World might see them as foreign elements as it tries to recover and might delete them. Either way, the DigiDestined must leave their partners. Gabumon asks Matt to play the harmonica for him, and with the music as their backdrop, they sit without words. At that point, Gabumon, along with the other partner Digimon, wave goodbye to their partners as they take a trolley back home. Digimon: The Movie A mysterious Digimon attacks on the internet, and Gabumon joins the rest of the Digimon when Gennai contacts the DigiDestined about it. Gabumon is only ready to go when Matt, who is in Shimane visiting relatives, manages to find an internet connection. He manages to digivolve to MetalGarurumon, but at this point, Infermon digivolves to Diaboromon and lays waste to the partners. Diaboromon escapes to wreak more havoc and is multiplying to mask his original body, but MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon follow despite being in pain. The emails from around the world still slow MetalGarurumon, and Matt, feeling for his partner's broken state, somehow manages to transport himself into the Internet along with Tai. Between their power and the strength of the world's children, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon DNA digivolve into Omnimon, and, with the aid of the very same emails which slowed his Digimon, manage to defeat Diaboromon in time to stop the nuclear missile from detonating. Digimon Adventure 02 After these events, Gennai calls the DigiDestined to the Digital World in order to give up their Crest power to fully revitalize the Digital World with a protective barrier. As a result, Gabumon loses the ability to become WereGarurumon and MetalGarurumon. Gabumon is captured while attempting to liberate the Digimon of Santa Geria. He is subject to RedVegiemon's 100 lashes, which he only barely survives. He passes out in front of a TV, which sends an SOS that calls Matt. There, they and the new DigiDestined concoct a plan to liberate the town but are captured along the way. When Veemon baits RedVegiemon into attacking the Control Spire, it gets broken enough that Gabumon can digivolve into Garurumon, and they free the rest. They find out that the Control Spires are what ultimately expand the Digimon Emperor's control, by both prohibiting normal Digivolution and powering the Dark Rings in the same area. By taking out these Control Spires, the DigiDestined's Digimon are allowed to digivolve normally once more, and Garurumon retains his Garurumon form to take out threats. Unfortunately, the Digimon Emperor, now revealed as the genius kid Ken Ichijouji, takes interest in Greymon when it is revealed that his Dark Rings cannot fully control Ultimate Digimon. He captures Greymon with a Dark Ring and tries to force him to digivolve with his Dark D-3, first getting SkullGreymon and eventually succeeding with a viral MetalGreymon. The DigiDestined work hard to stop him and end up confronting him in front of the Digi-Egg of Friendship, with Matt and Garurumon among the group. Most of the DigiDestined resolve to do what they must to save Agumon, even hurt him if it comes down to it, but Davis can't understand it. It takes seeing the pain the rest of the DigiDestined are in, as well as his partner Veemon, to realize that friendship sometimes means hurting another to help them. Activating the Digi-Egg of Friendship, they manage to destroy the Dark Spiral and free Agumon from the Emperor's grasp. The DigiDestined eventually defeat the Digimon Emperor and return him to being just Ken Ichijouji, who regrets his actions and tries to atone. Gabumon is among the cleanup effort that springs up in the aftermath, until Arukenimon and Mummymon complicate matters by first creating artificial Digimon from Control Spires and then launching a full-scale invasion of the Real World by causing Control Spires to appear all around the world. Through the Harmonious One Azulongmon's DigiCore, Gabumon, along with the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, are given the power to reach their higher forms once more. Gabumon and Matt, along with Ken and Wormmon, go to Mexico, only for the Digimon to escape them and end up in Palenque. They manage to lure the stray Digimon out of a Mayan pyramid and return them safely to the Digital World. The Daemon Corps then make their stand in the Real World. SkullSatamon manages to neutralize most of the Digimon by freezing their data, but Gabumon, along with the rest of the other Digimon, give up the power boosts that Azulongmon gave them to allow Imperialdramon Dragon Mode to overcome this and digivolve to his Fighter Mode. Gabumon appears again during the final stand against MaloMyotismon, representing the will to stand against his darkness. By the year 2027, Gabumon joins Matt as the first astronaut with a Digimon partner and land on Mars though they were really supposed to land on the Moon. Digimon Adventure 02: The Movie When Diaboromon makes his reappearance, Matt and Gabumon, along with Tai and Agumon, return to the internet to fight him once more as Omnimon. Though they manage to defeat him with the aid of T.K., Angemon, Kari, and Angewomon, Diaboromon manages to escape into the Real World as a swarm of Kuramon, who reform into Armageddemon. Omnimon is defeated by this new Digimon, along with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, but he gives his strength up to allow Imperialdramon to digivolve to his Paladin Mode and defeat Armageddemon. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion When Greymon is beginning to lose. At the lowest moment, the other DigiDestined appear, all with their partners--save for Mimi, who just landed in Narita Airport, and Joe, who is wandering the streets while depressed. As Greymon degenerates, two more Kuwagamon appear, so the DigiDestined split up into pairs to prevent escape. The two pairs are able to defeat their Kuwagamon targets but Garurumon, fighting alone, is unable to win. Before Kuwagamon can attack the defenseless team, Alphamon's arm emerges from a portal and drags it back through. Izzy then displays his new development: a virtual cyberspace that allows the Digimon to evacuate in a hurry through monitors connected to the internet and also allows them to communicate via text. Alphamon makes short work of the Champion-level Digimon, so Matt heads to Tai so they can form Omnimon. Determination They bring their Digimon partners and, despite being told to lay low, get into their usual hijinks while under the supervision of Himekawa, Nishijima, and their organization. Tai then arrives with Leomon, who informs them of the terror the infection has unleashed on the Digital World. He decides to aid them as best he can between the worlds. Left alone, Leomon is weakened by Meicoomon's cuteness to allow them to go to the school. The Digimon desire food but lack the money, so they enter the "Creepy-Cute Costume Contest" to win free food, which draws the DigiDestined to the scene. When Meicoomon wins the competition, the DigiDestined realize the spectators think they are kids in costume and order them to follow suit. WhenMeicoomon kidnap by Digimon Emperor and it closes with only Palmon, Gomamon, and Leomon inside, leaving the the DigiDestined and the other Digimon outside. Meicoomon tears Leomon apart to the DigiDestined and Digimon's horror, though Himekawa has a smirk unseen by the others. The DigiDestined and Digimon try to deal with what they just witnessed. Confession Izzy quarantines the Digimon partners in a special space to keep them safe while desperately trying to come up with answers. When Patamon come out to see T.K., Gabumon and other Digimon come out to play. Matt and Gabumon arrive to try and probe T.K., who deflects. Gabumon and oDigimon partners as Patamon confesses his infection and tells them of a last resort plan to rid the world of the infection by a "reboot". Kari arrives, she tell them about warning of Human World, Digital World. Gabumon ask her what does great sacrifice mean. She can elaborate beyond that it would require a great sacrifice, she passes out. Himekawa aids her and reveals that the voice was Homeostasis, a power that works to keep the balance and akin to a god. The Digimon come to realize that a reboot might wipe their memories in the process, so they wish to spend as much time with their partners as possible should the worst case happen. Though they keep brave faces, it becomes obvious to most DigiDestined that something bad is going to happen as Matt and Izzy start to crack under the pressures of their newly achieved adulthood and leadership roles in their respective fields. Angemon is overpowered by his infection, however, which then starts spreading to the other Digimon. At his office, Izzy realizes Meicoomon is the source of the infection and makes a counter measure to the reboot by creating a backup shield that will preserve their original data. However, when he arrives and sets up the shield, the infection has spread to everyone else save for MetalGreymon. Loss Later that night, as Tai and Matt try to console Sora, they are suddenly attacked by Machinedramon, whose attack disperses the DigiDestined and Digimon across the Digital World. Tai & Gabumon are looking for Kari, Salamon found them and then found Kari after she woke up. Dark Gennai attempts to capture Meicoomon and Sora's Digivice but is thwarted by the other DigiDestined, who come to their aid. Dark Gennai reveals that the reboot was all part of King Drasil's plan to create a new world order where humans and Digimon no longer interact with each other. He sends Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon after them. Agumon and Gabumon come to the rescue of Tai and Matt, who are drowning: the bond is recomposed and the two Digimon digivolve WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Coexistence He and others try to survive the Digital World's attempts to expel them. He and others manage to return to the Real World but are persecuted by the people. With Daigo Nishijima's help, the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon hide in their school to avoid the media. He and DigiDestineds try to console Meiko during their stay. The next day, a rampant Meicrackmon confronts Meiko near the school. Jesmon intervenes and his attack results in Meicrackmon digivolving to Raguelmon. Future Meiko unlocks the sealed memories inside Meicoomon, restoring the lost memories and extracting Gatomon from Ordinemon. The reboot of the Real World is halted by Hackmon. However, King Drasil floods Ordinemon with corrupted data. Trivia *His English Voice Actor Kirk Thornton, also voices Shiro Fujimoto from Blue Exorcist, Shukaku from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Saitō Hajime from Rurouni Kenshin, Homer Yushima from Digimon Data Squad and Klein from Sword Art Online. External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Gabumon Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Loyal Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Nurturer Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Selfless Category:Movie Heroes Category:Officials Category:Wise Category:Mentor Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Elderly Category:Hybrids